The present invention concerns partly a method for mounting of a tubular-shaped bearing in a hub part of a wheel, the bearing having an elongated cylindrical casing part, which is shaped to be radially supported by axially separated, annular arranged support members in the wheel's hub part, and partly a wheel comprising a wheel body with a hub part, which contains a cylindrical, tubular-shaped bearing.